


Soft Rush

by backtothestart02



Series: Roll Credits [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4.10, 4x10, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 4x10 - Barry and Iris share an intimate moment in her old bedroom before meeting with the team at STAR Labs.*Written for Day 8 of 25 Days of Westallen Fanfiction.





	Soft Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WestallenGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestallenGirl/gifts).



> Written for Day 8 of 25 Days of Westallen Fanfiction. Requested around the time this episode aired. Takes place in the beginning of the episode before the team discusses Barry's trial at STAR Labs. Enjoy!
> 
> *Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

She heard his footsteps coming down the hall, returning to her room, and she felt a sense of dread dragging down her spirits. Barry returning from the bathroom only meant one thing. Their departure was imminent. She had gotten ready before him, and to humor her no doubt, he hadn’t used his speed. Maybe he didn’t want to leave any more than she did, but he certainly had more fortitude than her.

“We should get going, Iris,” he said, coming into view. “The others will be waiting for us at STAR Labs.”

She set her hands on the edge of the bed, willing herself to push off and walk out the door with him. But she didn’t move. Her fingers wrapped around the blanket she’d slept with since childhood, and she swallowed hard.

_Just move, Iris. Get up. You have to get going. You can’t prevent what will happen just by sitting here._

“Iris?” He walked into the room. She let the concern in his voice wash over her. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” She pursed her lips and told herself to breathe. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She looked up at him. “It’s just been really nice just being you and me in this little room the past few days.”

He sat down beside her and wrenched her hand free of the blanket so he could intertwine their fingers together.

“Yeah, it has been.” He smiled “If only my adolescent self could have foreseen all the time we’d spend in your bed,” he joked.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, apparently immune as was evidenced by her sad sigh.

“Did Cisco finish hacking the GPS in your ankle monitor?”

He abandoned his attempt at humor.

“We’ll know when we leave here,” he said instead, causing her to raise her head in alarm. “He assures me it’s good to go,” he said, reaching over to smooth over her hair that had sprung free.

She stared at him intently, searching for a weak spot and finding none. Then her eyes lowered to his tie, which was slightly askew. Her lips curved wryly.

“What?” he asked, a gentle laugh on the tip of his tongue.

“Do you mind if I…?”

He registered what she was referring to and chuckled lightly.

“Yeah, of course.” He smiled as she untied the tie completely and straightened his collar. “You’ve always been the best at it, anyway.”

His second attempt at lighthearted nostalgia should’ve warmed her heart, but instead his words hit her hard, like the deafening blare of an oncoming train. Moments like these, just his presence, his voice. All of it would be gone if he was convicted and sent to jail. She knew it wouldn’t be nearly as bad as him being lost in the speed force for six months, but if they couldn’t outsmart DeVoe, Barry could be stuck in jail for years. For life.

“Iris?”

She looked up at him and realized she hadn’t retied his tie. She’d untied it, straightened his collar, and unbuttoned one button. Now her fingers were trembling.

“I…I’m sorry, Barry. I don’t know what…got into me.” She blinked several times, willing the tears to stay in the recesses of her eyes where they belonged and not streaming down her cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he assured, cupping her face in his hands. “Whatever happens, we’ll be all right. We’ll figure it out.”

 _Will we, Barry?_ She wanted to ask him, but she was afraid of his answer.

“No matter what, I love you.”

A soft sigh slipped between her lips.

“I love you, too.”

His gaze steady on hers, Barry leaned forward and kissed her. Slow and sensual, only meant to be a single touch before leading her out the door, Barry succumbed to kissing her more than once.

_You just showered, Barry. You’re all dressed. You’re ready to go._

But this could be the last time they were together like this for a long time. And it wouldn’t take him long to shower again.

“Iris.”

The word caught on his breath, but she wouldn’t let him pull away too far. She needed this. She needed him here with her when no one was in the house when it was just them before everything got shot to hell.

“I know.” She sighed sadly. “I know we have to go.”

“No.” He tilted her head up so she was looking directly into his eyes. “Not yet.”

The tie dropped from her hand when he kissed her again, pushing her back onto the bed. Her dress jacket still draped over the chair inside the desk on the other side of the room made Barry discarding her shirt and bra simpler. She unbuttoned his shirt all the way down and snuck her hands underneath his t-shirt so he was as bare on top as she was.

“Oh, Barry.”

She moaned as he moved on top of her, centering them in the middle of the full-size bed, a slight upgrade from the twin that had been stationed there when they were growing up.

His lips were everywhere, making their mark. Moist and hot and delicious. Her fingers gripped his freshly showered locks. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip. When he reached her waist band and started to unzip it, an erotic chill shot up her spine.

“Y-You can’t-” she tried when he started to go down on while still half-dressed.

“We’ll get there,” he breathed into her core, and she surprised them both by not orgasming at the first flick of his tongue.

It didn’t take long though. She was insatiable and desperate for him. When she jerked up from the bed, caught off-guard by the wave of sensations, she caught sight of his eyes as she sunk back down. They blazed with a glorious lightning. Moments later his pants and boxers were gone, despite the small obstacle of the security anklet getting in the way.

He lowered himself over her when he was ready, not entering just yet but molding himself to her. Her arms wrapped around him, and she ducked her head into the crook of his neck. Every inch of her skin touched every inch of his. It was Heaven.

“Are you ready for me?” he whispered huskily into her ear.

She nodded, lost in the incidental seduction.

“Yes,” she said. “Yes, I’m ready.”

He lifted himself enough to widen her legs beneath him and then sunk into her, shuddering when he reached the hilt.

“Oh, Barry.” Her head pressed into his shoulder. Her breathing quickened.

It was a while since they’d made love slowly. There was such overwhelming pleasure from going at near lightning speed. But this time was a moment they would both remember, and not just because of the pleasure. It didn’t need to be the best sex of their lives, but Iris needed to be able to look back on this moment and be struck by how much he loved her.

So, he pulled back enough to look into her eyes. He instructed her to do the same, and she complied. Then he started to move. He caught every glimmer of excitement in her eyes, the shine of her own love looking at his. Eventually, he did speed up and his head fell down onto her shoulder because the intensity weakened even his own resolve.

She moaned, pressing her face into his neck. Her fingers moved from gripping his dripping locks and drawing marks up his back.

“Ohh my- Ohhh my, God, Barry.”

“Iris. Iris.” He whispered her name like a prayer. He chanted it like it was the only word he knew.

He clutched her close as he emptied himself into her, groaning into the sheets. Iris was as tightly wound around him as he was her, and for several long minutes she refused to let go.

Half an hour passed before Barry even tried to leave the bed. They lay side by side on the bed, hands locked around each other, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Iris, I-”

“Shh. No.” She pressed a finger to his lips.

“Iris.”

“Just…I know we have to go, but…”

“The trial’s in less than two hours,” Iris, he said, running his thumb over her fingers. “We have to shower again and still meet up with everyone in STAR Labs to discuss things.”

“I know, I know, I just…” Her bottom lip trembled, and his heart hurt. “Stay here with me a little while longer.” She met his heartbreaking gaze. “Please?”

He sighed and nodded, snuggling even closer so that their legs were intertwined again and he could feel her breath on his face.

“Okay,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before laying his forehead against hers again, his eyelashes brushing her skin. “Just a little while longer.”


End file.
